


Cover für Between Aurors and Dark Wizards von Isys Luna Skeeter (IsysSkeeter)

by AomaSade



Series: Cover [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Child Abuse, M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 19:30:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19448077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AomaSade/pseuds/AomaSade
Summary: Alles, was Harry wollte, war, glücklich und allein sein zu dürfen. Dunkle Zauberer und der Hauptauror hatten andere Pläne für ihn. Inspiriert von Honto Yajuu von Yamamoto Kotetsuko.All Harry wanted was to be allowed to be happy and alone. Dark Wizards and the Head Auror had other plans for him. Inspired by Honto Yajuu by Yamamoto Kotetsuko.





	Cover für Between Aurors and Dark Wizards von Isys Luna Skeeter (IsysSkeeter)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Isys Luna Skeeter (IsysSkeeter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsysSkeeter/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Between Aurors and Dark Wizards](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10630284) by [Isys Luna Skeeter (IsysSkeeter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsysSkeeter/pseuds/Isys%20Luna%20Skeeter). 



> Ein Cover für eine wunderbare Geschichte mit einem modernen Tom Riddle/Voldemort und einem liebenswerten Harry Potter, die sich zufällig begegnen und auf der Insel der Seligen zueinanderfinden.  
> Danke für diese tolle Fanfiktion, Isys Luna Skeeter (IsysSkeeter).
> 
> Cover for a wonderful story with a modern Tom Riddle/Voldemort and a lovable Harry Potter who meet by chance and find each other on the Isle of the Blessed.  
> Thanks for this great fanfiction, Isys Luna Skeeter (IsysSkeeter).

**Cover**


End file.
